Question: $ { {1} \times \left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {2} \\ {3} & {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1}\times{0} & {1}\times{2} \\ {1}\times{3} & {1}\times{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {2} \\ {3} & {3}\end{array}\right]}$